


Rumbos Secretos

by Ceibos



Series: Faculock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Argentina, Autism Spectrum, Buenos Aires, Exactas, FMED, Faculock, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, John hizo la colimba, Kinda?, M/M, Military, One Shot, POV John Watson, Soda Stereo - Freeform, Songfic, Superficies de Placer, The Cure, The Head On The Door, Unilock, Virus, la boluda descubrio Virus y escribió un fic, mate, no voy a la uba perdon de antemano, pero en la UBA, referencias a Virus y The Cure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceibos/pseuds/Ceibos
Summary: AU en el que Sherlock y John son dos jovenes alumnos de la UBA en los 90´s  oSherlock ayuda a John a estudiar para su parcial de anatomía y pasan cosas."—Ahora la estructura facial —dijo en su voz suave, grave. John no tuvo otra más que mirarlo. Y cuando levantó la mirada, vio en esos ojos tantos secretos sin contarse, vio una lista interminable de momentos en los que Sherlock había querido decir algo, hacer algo y no había podido. Vio deseo, deseo puro hacía algo intocable.Y tuvo miedo, pero también sintió alivio al saber que la idea no era solo suya. "
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Faculock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 51
Kudos: 38
Collections: Te amo moree





	1. Rumbos Secretos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seabloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabloom/gifts), [Stormcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/gifts), [blueinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueinthesky/gifts).



> Basado en este prompt que publique en Twitter hace unos meses:  
> "AU Unilock en el que Sherlock estudia química en exactas de la UBA y John medicina también  
> en UBA entonces Sherlock lo ayuda a estudiar para su parcial de anato. Eso es todo. Head  
> empty."  
> Basicamente Sherlock tiene la misma edad de la serie, pero ambos nacieron en Argentina y se encontraron estudiando en la UBA a mediados de los 90. Y todo lo que eso conlleva. Sherlock tiene 20 y John 22. Sherlock estudia Ciencias Quimicas en Exactas y John Medicina en la Facultad de Medicina. La colimba era el Servicio Militar Obligatorio, que se dejó de hacer en 1994 tras la desaparición y muerte de un joven conscripto, Omar Carrasco.  
> Advertencia: Son los 90, hay crisis economica y homofobia. 
> 
> Tarde muchisimo en escribir este one shot, desde Abril hasta Agosto. Como no leo mucha ficción en español ni escribo en español, puede que sea medio una cagada el lexico. Es mi primera vez publicando algo tan largo, espero que les guste.  
> No podria haberlo escrito sin mi beta preciosa [@Pily_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/Pily_chii) y sin la ayuda y las ideas de [blueinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueinthesky) GRACIAS A LES DOS!

**_15 de Junio de 1996._ **

Eran las 5 de la mañana y John seguía despierto, leyendo sobre el esqueleto humano, tirado panza abajo en la alfombra. Sherlock se había dormido en posición fetal en el sillón de cuero viejo que tenían en el mínimo living-cocina-comedor-sala de estudio. Había estado leyendo un libro hasta las 2 AM sobre los distintos tipos de sedimentos terrestres que se encontraban en Argentina porque "las suelas de los zapatos son la clave, John", antes de dormirse. 

John no podía creer que siempre leyera cualquier cosa menos lo referido a su carrera e igual siempre aprobara sus materias. Sherlock nunca parecía prestarle atención a su educación, distraído en su obsesión por descifrar acertijos. Sin embargo, su libreta mostraba un desempeño excelente en exámenes. No tanto en asistencia. 

Sherlock tiritó en sueños, y John se paró para taparlo con un suéter que había dejado en el apoyabrazos. Los rulos negros le tapaban los ojos. Un calor le invadió por dentro al darse cuenta que seguramente, Sherlock se había quedado leyendo en la misma habitación en vez de en su cama para hacerle compañía. Era mediados de junio y el frío calaba fuerte, más en su departamento antiguo en Balvanera.

Las ventanas no terminaban de cerrar y en la pared de la cocina había un agujero por dónde se metía el viento. Sherlock le había pegado una bolsa de plástico con cinta de embalar, pero no había resuelto el problema. Qué raro. 

John agradecía que los dos se hubieran criado en zonas frías y estuvieran acostumbrados al viento y a no sentir los dedos de los pies cuando hacía temperaturas bajo cero, pero también estaba cansado de ir a cursar con laringitis. _Más al verano_ se dijo, iban a intentar arreglar los problemas edilicios. Ahora solo había plata para comer y pagar libros.

John se fue a poner su suéter color crema dos talles más grande y a hacerse un café para seguir. Era sábado, y el lunes rendía anatomía, con intención de promocionarla. La mamá de Sherlock les había enviado suéteres tejidos a mano en Mayo, explicando en su carta que estaba especialmente feliz de que Sherlock hiciera amigos. Sus otros dos hermanos todavía no lo habían logrado y eso hacía a John muy especial. ¡Además también era inglés! En la misma carta lo invitaba a pasar Enero con ellos. 

John se había reído bastante, para la desgracia de un Sherlock mortificado. Respondió a la carta muy agradecido, prometiendo cuidar mucho a Sherlock y aceptando la invitación a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Bahía Blanca. 

Esperaba que a la señora Holmes le agradara el gesto y probablemente le enviara otra cosa la próxima vez. 

A pesar de todo, el suéter era muy calentito y mejor que cualquier cosa que John se hubiese podido comprar con su sueldo casi inexistente. A veces envidiaba que a Sherlock lo mantuvieran, aunque fuera con poco. 

John siguió estudiando, mientras el sol ya aparecía por el horizonte. _Fémur, rótula, tibia, peroné…_

A eso de las 9 AM, se levantó, se vistió y salió a comprar el desayuno. El frío que hacía afuera se hacía notar a pesar de su campera de cuero, entumeciéndole las manos y los brazos. 

John había hecho el servicio militar en una base de Santa Cruz, siempre recordaba los entrenamientos soportando el viento helado en pleno invierno, y esto no era nada comparado con eso. Había terminado la colimba diciembre de 1993, justamente en uno de los últimos grupos antes de que dejase de ser obligatorio. John no sabía si eso era buena o mala suerte. Por un lado le gustaba la idea de ser soldado y la vida militar. Por el otro, ni a sus superiores ni a sus compañeros les gustaban los ingleses después de la guerra. John no los culpaba, aunque él mismo fuera tercera generación. 

Apuró el paso las tres cuadras que faltaban hasta la panadería, por suerte no había mucho tránsito que lo retuviera en las esquinas. 

Ya en el negocio, hizo la cola pensando en que comprar y haciendo cuentas para ver _cuánto_ podía comprar. Hoy le alcanzaba.

Compró lo que necesitaba, después de hacer cola por veinte minutos y charlar con dos señoras del barrio que le habían tomado cariño en los últimos meses. Abrigate, cortate el pelo pibe que no se te ven los ojos lindos que tenés. Haceme caso. Estás flaco ¿Comes bien? _Obvio que no señora, cobro por día y estudio Medicina_. _Solo tengo franco los domingos. Me duele la espalda._ Pero en vez de responder esto, John les prometió a Marta y a Eva que estaba muy bien y su amigo también. Que si, ya se iba a cortar el pelo. Bueno, _en eso tenían razón._ El pelo rubio se le estaba empezando a meter en los ojos.

Al llegar al departamento nadie le abrió la puerta, para variar. Al entrar vió a Sherlock durmiendo en el sillón en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hace una hora. 

Después de cerrar la puerta, John fue hacia el rincón entre el sillón y la pared, para buscar entre la caja con cassettes y vinilos. 

Encontró lo que buscaba bastante rápido: Un cassette bastante golpeado de The Head On The Door, de The Cure. John lo puso en el reproductor y mientras sonaban las primeras notas de In Between Days, Sherlock empezó a gruñir, perturbado de su sueño. La bolita de frazada que representaba en el sillón se movió, enojada. 

— Traje vigilantes con crema pastelera, levantate o me los como yo. 

Sherlock se asomó por debajo de la frazada que John le había puesto sobre el suéter alrededor de las seis de la mañana, cuando el frío le pareció demasiado insoportable. 

Tenía el pelo apuntando para todos lados, los rulos aplastados y pegados a la cara, los cachetes rojos y los ojos entreabiertos. 

John sintió una puntada en el corazón al verlo así, un sentimiento de ternura y _algo_ más punzando en su interior. Mejor no pensar en eso. Sherlock era muy lindo cuando quería, bien. Punto. Nada más sobre el tema. Lo hacía reír como nadie, y tenía las ocurrencias más raras e interesantes, además de ser la persona más inteligente que John había conocido. “Increíble” era lo único que se le ocurría decir cuando el joven abría la boca para hacer una de sus largas y detalladas deducciones. Bueno basta, ahora si basta. ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí. 

John se apuró a sacar una factura del paquete y ofrecérsela a Sherlock. 

Sherlock la tomó y comenzó a masticarla lentamente, pero con gusto. 

— ¿Por qué siempre me despertás con música? Lo odio. Te odio. 

John sonrió mientras se comía una medialuna. Robert Smith cantaba algo sobre sentirse joven y no poder estar sin ti. 

_Inbetween Days_ le hacía acordar, inexplicablemente, a Sherlock. 

—Odio a Robert Smith —siguió Sherlock un rato de silencio después, Kyoto Song ya por la mitad. John se sorprendió de que Sherlock supiera el nombre de _un_ cantante. —Porque siempre lo pones y me molestas con esa música suya. 

—No podemos escuchar Virus todo el día, Sherlock. 

—No me gusta Virus respondió Sherlock por lo bajo y escondiendo la mirada.

—Dale, escuchas Superficies de Placer todas las noches no me jodas—. John no pudo evitar soltar una risotada. 

—Ay y qué sé yo cómo se llama el disco ese solo sé que me ayuda a concentrarme —exclamó enojado. —Ahora dejame comer en paz. 

John dejó el tema ahí. Tenía ganas de decirle que eso era música de putos, que porque le gustaba _tanto._ En retroceso, siempre había querido hacer esa pregunta, ver si sus suposiciones sobre Sherlock eran verdaderas. En ese momento le salía joder y hacerse el macho, como la única manera de tocar el tema. Pero sabía que en realidad era por su propia incomodidad al hablar de eso, a destapar y cuestionar esa parte de uno mismo. Mejor no poner nada en tela de juicio. Mejor seguir mirando a Sherlock comer sus vigilantes con crema pastelera. Mirar no podía lastimar a nadie. 

* * *

**_16 de Junio_ **

—Necesito que me ayudes. 

Sherlock se dio vuelta de su lugar en la mesa de la sala de estar, donde hacía ejercicios de matemáticas. 

— ¿Que me importa a mí una derivada? —había dicho muy enojado esa tarde. Sherlock parecía enfurecido con el programa de la carrera, porque odiaba cualquier cosa que no fuera esencial para la química, o que le sirviera para resolver un misterio. 

El chico estaba en segundo año, y tenía veinte años. Era flaco y alto, y no se había deshecho totalmente de sus rasgos adolescentes a pesar de ser adulto. Ni físicamente, ni con respecto a su personalidad. Era caprichoso, y le costaba socializar. 

John lo había conocido hacía dos años por medio de un compañero de carrera, amigo en común. Al parecer, a Sherlock le gustaba irse a Medicina por las noches, a buscar los cadáveres utilizados por los estudiantes, para experimentar. Había sido bastante difícil explicar exactamente qué hacía con los cuerpos y partes de cuerpos en ese momento, pero los profesores y las autoridades terminaron dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera, mientras lo hiciera con supervisión.

Mike Stamford lo había supervisado un par de veces _para ver que no rompiera ningún recurso de la Universidad_ y así habían conversado sobre que Sherlock buscaba con quien compartir un departamento. Mike le comentó que tenía un amigo que volvía de hacer el servicio militar hacía pocos meses. 

Unas semanas después, John y Sherlock ya vivían juntos. 

Había sido casi automática, su amistad. Sherlock no era de las personas más fáciles para socializar y, es más, John no conocía a ningún otro amigo además de él. 

En aquel momento, Sherlock tenía dieciocho años, una familia que residía lejos y nadie a quien acudir. John pensaba que además de un alquiler barato, había conseguido a alguien a quien proteger. Sherlock se metía constantemente en problemas por su curiosidad, como también por su falta de filtros al hablar. Varios compañeros y hasta profesores se habían enojado muchísimo e intentado tener peleas físicas con él. John por un lado lo entendía: Sherlock no sabía expresarse sin ser ofensivo. Pero eso mismo también lo hacía enojarse. El joven no tenía ni idea realmente de como socializar, ni de cómo tratar a los demás. Las convenciones sociales le eran desconocidas, y John sospechaba que su dificultad para entenderlas no era a propósito. 

Simplemente era diferente. 

Y aún así lo había elegido; sabía que bajo toda esa frialdad, Sherlock lo quería, sinceramente lo quería. 

A veces, John llegaba a pensar que eran demasiado dependientes el uno del otro. Que estaban demasiado solos en el mundo. Y si: sólo se tenían el uno al otro. 

A John nadie lo entendía y aceptaba tanto como Sherlock, y viceversa. Ni sus novias, ni su familia.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock al darse vuelta sobre el respaldo de la silla de la cocina.

—Necesito que me ayudes —repitió John. —Estoy tratando de estudiar el esqueleto para anato, pero no me queda nada. 

—Bueno John no es mi culpa que seas pelotudo —respondió molesto. —Quiero terminar con esto antes de las seis porque tengo algo que hacer. 

— ¿Si? Entonces no esperes que te ayude a limpiar el sábado, ni que te acompañe a La Plata a ver no se qué cosa querías ver… 

—Un cuerpo acribillado —Sherlock terminó por él. —Pero me habías prometido que íbamos a verlo juntos. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía a punto de hacer pucheros. 

—Si no me ayudas a mi yo no te voy a ayudar a vos. Así de simple. —John intentaba hacerse respetar cuando podía. 

De todas maneras sabía que al final iba a ir detrás de Sherlock a donde el chico lo llevara, pero no hacía mal intentar. 

Sherlock lo miró sin decir nada, para automáticamente volver a sus ejercicios.

—Mirá, si me ayudas voy a terminar antes y te voy a poder ayudar, ¿Entendés? Si no, recurso, y es menos tiempo que puedo pasar haciendo lo que vos quieras que hagamos.

Sherlock lo pensó un minuto para luego asentir con la cabeza. 

— ¿En qué te ayudo? —preguntó mirándolo expectante. 

— ¿Me podés ir haciendo preguntas? Las tengo anotadas en el cuaderno de ahí —le dijo señalando un cuaderno azul en la mesa. Sherlock lo tomó —En la última página resumí todo el último tema en preguntas. Vos me las haces y yo te voy respondiendo. 

—Ajá, ¿y si te equivocas? ¿O no sabés? 

—Y vos que vas a saber eso si no estudias… bueno deja, corregime o pegame y listo. Hace algo que me sobresalte, lo que quieras. 

—Dale —respondió Sherlock sonriendo. Siempre tan seguro de su propio intelecto. Seguro había aceptado únicamente para poder probar su superioridad. —Empiezo. 

Sherlock le preguntó. Y John, para su descontento, no se equivocó. 

* * *

**_Primero de Junio._ **

John se apuró a secarse y ponerse la remera al salir de la ducha, una mirada al reloj de la cocina le demostró que ya se le había hecho tarde.

—Sherlock ¿Vos ya estás? —preguntó en voz alta con la boca llena de dentífrico.

Sherlock no respondió, así que cuando terminó, se asomó al espejo que había en la pared de afuera del baño. El otro chico en cuestión se estaba peinando, o eso parecía. Se alborotaba el pelo con las manos para que los rulos se le acomodaran, se miraba con descontento al espejo y volvía a empezar. John lo contempló en silencio repetir esto unas cinco veces hasta que se cansó. 

—Che te queda lindo el pelo así, dejatelo —le dijo parándose atrás de él en el espejo. Sherlock miró su reflejo sobresaltado.

— ¿Te parece? —dijo en tono inseguro. 

John lo tomó por los hombros para voltearlo de manera que Sherlock lo mirase de frente. Le arregló un poco los rulos, -suaves, pensó- con sus dedos. —A mí me gusta. 

Sherlock lo miró con ojos grandes y un ¿Sonrojo? Antes de empezar a toquetearse el cuello de la camisa. 

John sonrió para sí mismo y observó el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. 

El tenía el pelo rubio corto, jeans rotos y una remera negra de Sumo. Un collar de cuentas de madera le decoraba el cuello y dos argollas de oro cada oreja. Era bastante simple comparado con Sherlock, que se había puesto una camisa violeta de vestir y un pantalón tiro alto de cuero. El pantalón le abrazaba la cintura y la cadera, exagerando sus formas. Le quedaba bien. _Muy_ bien. A John le hubiera gustado apoyarle las manos en la cintura un rato. Solo para saber si además de verse como las de una chica, se sentían como las de una chica. La camisa le dejaba ver el cuello pálido y las clavículas, su piel pálida resaltaba con la tela oscura. 

Juntos se miraron el uno al otro en el espejo sin decir nada. 

John notó que Sherlock se había puesto un cinto de John que tenía cadenas, y se había olvidado de sacárselas, jamás hubiera usado eso por sí mismo. Pero ahora parecía nervioso y con la cabeza en otra cosa. 

Para Sherlock las situaciones sociales eran difíciles. John no, John nunca era difícil, pero cualquier otro joven en el mundo le daba una ansiedad terrible.

Trataba de escudarse en sus deducciones, en saber todo de todos, y en una hostilidad constante a los demás. John lo había ablandado, eso era verdad. Se daba cuenta que el joven hasta podía conversar con otras personas si estaba con él, como con Lestrade, un pibe que estudiaba para ser policía y Sherlock había conocido en alguno de sus asuntos que involucraba archivos de la Federal, que ahora los invitaba a su cumpleaños en un bar. 

Lestrade era amigo de ambos, y a Sherlock parecía caerle bien aunque nunca se acordara de su nombre de pila. Eso era un avance y John apreciaba que Sherlock lo quisiera acompañar a un evento social. 

—Che John… —empezó Sherlock, vacilante—. Te quería preguntar, si vos seguís, si vos seguís saliendo con Mary. 

Mary había sido su novia por cuatro meses, una chica que estudiaba enfermería y la única novia seria que había tenido John desde el Servicio Militar. A diferencia de todas las chicas con las que andaba John, Mary parecía caerle bien a Sherlock. Ambos compartían un humor morboso y a veces malicioso, y John sabía que a Sherlock le agradaba la inteligencia y agudeza de Mary. La chica era un respiro de normalidad en la vida de John, una realidad cómoda. Sherlock los iba a buscar a ambos cuando salían de cursar, y fumaba con Mary apoyados en la pared de la Facultad. Charlaban un rato y se reían juntos. Mary salía con John cuando tenía franco, le daba la mano en la calle y lo llevaba a ver recitales de Comando Suicida. Pero últimamente, las cosas no habían funcionado. Mary era divertida y sagaz y una _mujer_ , pero era mentirosa, terriblemente mentirosa, e infiel. Así que simplemente habían terminado las cosas y habían quedado como amigos. Otra cosa que le preocupaba a la chica era que John no le daba tanta bola como a Sherlock. John le dijo que era una pelotudez, Mary solo lo miró como si supiera algo y prefiriera no decirlo en voz alta. 

— ¿No lo podés deducir?

— Sí. Pero no estaba seguro de tener razón. Uno nunca sabe… 

Sherlock nunca dudaba de sus facultades deductivas. Raro. 

—No, no es más mi novia. Hace una semana ya. 

—Ah… que cagada… supongo. Podés conseguir alguien nueva hoy. 

—Sabes que no funciona así —respondió John poniéndose la campera. 

Sherlock pareció pensarlo mientras se ponía su abrigo. Un tapado largo y negro, que lo hacía parecer más alto y misterioso de lo que ya era. 

—A mí también me gusta tu pelo, ¿sabés? —le dijo mientras salía por la puerta. 

John sonrió. 

Esa noche Sherlock se emborrachó, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mientras sonaba Virus, por supuesto.

* * *

**_16 de Junio_ **

Sherlock lo miró fijo, con los ojos cansados de estar estudiando seis horas seguidas. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las once y media, pero ambos seguían leyendo y cebándose mates sin intenciones de irse a dormir pronto. John rendía mañana, en pocas horas tenía que estar en el aula de la Facultad de Medicina, escribiendo su examen a las corridas para entregarlo a tiempo. 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó casi susurrando. 

John lo miró levantando la vista de sus apuntes. Sherlock nunca ofrecía ayuda, pero él también estaba cansado.

—Te juro que no me queda nada. Me cuesta solamente leer los apuntes sin ver los órganos, huesos y músculos juntos. Me pierdo sin una guía visual. Y ya tengo todo mezclado —dijo resoplando con frustración. 

—Te puedo ayudar como hoy a la tarde. Te hago preguntas a ver si sabés. Yo ya terminé de hacer mis trabajos.

— ¿En serio? 

— ¿Tan forro soy que no me crees nunca cuando te quiero dar una mano? 

—La verdad que sí, hoy te tuve que obligar más o menos a que me ayudes. 

Sherlock no respondió, solo lo miró y le sacó la lengua. John volvió cebarse un mate.

—A ver ¿dónde está tu cuaderno? Acá está —lo ojeo hasta llegar al final—. No resumiste nada de estructura ósea. 

—Es que no llegué a repasar eso todavía. ¿Y cómo sabes que entra al examen? 

—Es obvio. Bueno, podemos resolver eso: me usas de modelo y listo. Tengo muchos huesos. Y se me ven fácil. 

—Si, como todo el mundo tenés muchos huesos Sherlock. Pero no me tenes que… 

Sherlock ya se había sacado el suéter y la remera. 

—No me discutás, es lo único que hay a mano. No sé porque tus libros tienen ilustraciones tan malas, por esto yo uso cadáveres y no libros. Nada se asemeja a un cuerpo real. 

—Tranqui comparate con un cadáver. Dios, te veo todas las costillas—.

_Que interesante torso,_ pensó John. Ya no estaba tan flaco como cuando recién se conocían. Ahora, aunque indiscutiblemente delgado, tenía una musculatura sana. Sherlock simplemente se olvidaba de comer antes de vivir con John, pero ahora, ambos comían juntos casi todas las comidas y John se aseguraba de que esto se cumpliera. También se aseguraba de hacerlo dormir un par de horas diariamente, porque por sí mismo, Sherlock ni dormía.

Además, desde los dieciocho había crecido. Ya no parecía tanto un adolescente como cuando John lo había conocido, aunque era casi imposible de notar. Pero John siempre tenía en mente todos los detalles sobre Sherlock Holmes, advertía hasta el cambio más imperceptible. 

John sintió que se le secaba la boca. Bajito en el departamento sonaba un cassette mezclado por Sherlock, que tenía Superficies de Placer completo y algunos éxitos de Soda. A la señora de abajo, la única vecina, no le molestaba la música a altas horas de la madrugada. La estufa -solo por esta vez- estaba prendida, entibiando el ambiente. De otra manera el frío de Junio era insoportable. 

Sherlock se sentó de espaldas a John en el piso de madera, John lo siguió, dejando el termo y el mate en la mesa y se sentó también en el piso.

—Bueno, ahora vos vas señalando los músculos o huesos y yo te digo si están bien o mal. De memoria. Yo las voy leyendo en el libro —explicó. 

—Ha, seguro le voy a errar. ¿Que me haces si me equivoco? 

—No sé bien todavía. No te voy a pegar en el brazo como hoy a la tarde. No te motivó en absoluto. 

—Como quieras, pero tiene que ser algo bueno —John dijo sonriendo. Sherlock solo encogió los hombros — Ok, voy a empezar a nombrarlos. ¿Te puedo tocar? 

—Sí. —respondió Sherlock, respirando hondo. 

John apoyó el índice sobre su columna, sintió la piel caliente, le observó las pecas y lunares de los hombros. 

—Vértebra T8 —indicó.

—Bien. 

Subió un poco los dedos. Sherlock se estremeció. 

—C7…

—Correcto...

John bajo la mano. 

—Vértebra lumbar, L5. 

—Si, bien. 

—Ahora un músculo —dijo desprendiéndose de Sherlock para volver a poner las palmas de las manos sobre sus omóplatos. 

—Estos son los trapecios, y más al costado los deltoides —dijo marcando cada nombre con un toque. 

—Aja, —le respondió Sherlock. 

Esto iba muy bien. John sonrió para sí mismo. 

—Este es tu bíceps braquial —le apretó levemente los brazos. —Y tu húmero.

—Genial Dr. Watson —Sherlock soltó una risita —Decime uno más difícil.

John lo pensó unos instantes e hizo descender su mano hasta donde empezaba la espalda de Sherlock, y se perdía en el pantalón. El joven tuvo un escalofrío, pero no se separó del contacto. 

—Este es el sacro, al costado el ala —murmuró arrimándose a la oreja de Sherlock por sobre su hombro. Así de cerca, podía sentir todo su calor corporal. 

Sherlock giró la cabeza sin decir nada, para luego girar todo el cuerpo. 

Tenía un sonrojo desde los cachetes hasta el pecho. Sus ojos estaban oscuros con un sentimiento que John nunca antes había visto.

—A ver, ahora la parte de adelante —dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

La distancia entre ellos era mínima cuando John levantó el brazo para llevarlo hacia su pecho. Sus dedos rozaron la piel que cubría el esternón de Sherlock. 

—Esternón — susurró. Su mano subió hasta tocar la clavícula. No se atrevía levantar la vista, el otro chico estaba _demasiado_ cerca, mirarlo a los ojos le parecía un peligro que todavía no estaba dispuesto a correr. ¿Que habría en esos ojos? ¿Que verdad vería reflejada una vez que tuviera el valor de admirarlos? 

Sherlock respiraba entrecortado, John sentía su aliento caliente sobre su mejilla con cada exhalación. 

—Clavícula… 

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que Sherlock respondió, distraído de su actividad original. 

—Eh, bien. Los dos últimos.

John seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, ¿Seguían estudiando? ¿O era solo un pretexto? Esperaba que su nerviosismo no se notase al tocarlo, su anhelo. 

En ese momento, Sherlock tomó su mano que se había quedado inmóvil sobre su pecho, y la levantó para ponerla sobre su cara. El tacto quemaba, pero John no retractó su mano. 

—Ahora la estructura facial —dijo en su voz suave, grave. John no tuvo otra más que mirarlo. Y cuando levantó la mirada, vio en esos ojos tantos secretos sin contarse, vio una lista interminable de momentos en los que Sherlock había querido decir algo, hacer algo y no había podido. Vio deseo, deseo puro hacía algo intocable. 

Y tuvo miedo, pero también sintió alivio al saber que la idea no era solo suya. 

—A ver —. Sus dedos buscaron algún músculo o hueso en específico. Se decidió por la zona de los pómulos —Cigomático mayor o menor. No estoy seguro cuál estoy tocando exactamente. A ver, cerra los ojos. 

Sherlock obedeció, y John puso los pulgares sobre sus párpados, tan levemente que todavía podía sentir el ligero movimiento de sus pestañas. 

—Estos son los orbiculares —dijo compartiendo el aire con la respiración entrecortada del otro joven. —Y estos... —agregó bajando los dedos hacia la parte superior de los labios en forma de corazón de Sherlock. El cassette había avanzado hasta _Rumbos Secretos_. — ¿Son los risorios? 

Sherlock lo miró fijo, rompiendo el encantamiento por un segundo. 

—No, te equivocaste. Es el orbicular de los labios —dijo serio y se acercó unos milímetros.

—Mala mía. ¿Entonces qué castigo me corresponde? 

—El que vos quieras… —Sherlock sonrió levemente, con una expresión desafiante pero al mismo tiempo tan genuina, sus ojos inundados de afecto. 

John no había dejado de tocarlo. Sus manos ahora descansaban en la base de su cuello, y como obedeciendo un impulso magnético, atrajeron a Sherlock hasta que casi dejó de haber distancia entre ellos. Hacía bastante que respiraban el mismo aire y habitaban el mismo espacio, en este momento pero también en otros, por lo que lo que estaba por pasar simplemente era lo que seguía en un orden natural. 

John se olvidó por un segundo de todo lo que el mundo le había enseñado sobre lo _mal_ que estaba hacer esto, y juntó sus labios con los de Sherlock. Se sintió suave y tibio, y por sobre todo, se sintió correcto. 

Sherlock tardó en responder unos segundos, tanto que John estuvo a punto de arrepentirse. Pero cuando puso sus brazos sobre su cuello, y abrió la boca para sentirlo más, cuando movió los labios y la lengua con ganas, toda duda se evaporó. 

John usó una mano para acariciarle el cuello, lamiendo dentro de su boca, sintiendo el calor de su pecho y el sabor de sus labios. Nunca había besado a un chico, y Sherlock besaba de manera inexperta, pero era el mejor beso que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Dejó que la tensión y el cansancio del estudio se fueran, mientras se centraba en acariciar la cintura de Sherlock, su espalda, sus hombros. El joven se había agarrado de su pelo, tironeando de vez en cuando y acariciándole la cabeza, perdido en el momento. 

John se separó un momento para tomar aire, y al encontrar los ojos de Sherlock vio miedo y duda. ¿Miedo al rechazo? 

Pero no dijo nada. Antes de que Sherlock pudiera mortificarse más, llevó la boca a su cuello, sacándole un jadeo fuerte. Cuando hubo besado lo suficiente, levantó a Sherlock para ponerlo sobre su regazo, el joven casi un peso inexistente en sus brazos. Ahí lo abrazó más fuerte por la cintura y comenzó a besar su clavícula, su pecho. 

—John… —gimió Sherlock. John paró su actividad automáticamente y lo miró. Sherlock solo le sonrió, el pelo completamente arruinado y la cara roja como una manzana. Le acarició la mejilla, mirándolo con devoción y procedió a volver a besarlo en los labios, ahora un poco más suave. 

Este fue un intercambio tierno de besos, sin tanta lengua y más que nada, palabras tácitas entre ambos. Ninguno sabía realmente lo que quería decirle al otro, lo que sentía. Así que era más fácil expresar todo con besos y caricias dulces, con toques lentos en la espalda, en el cuello. 

Sus corazones palpitaban rápido en sus pechos, el pulso acelerado en sus venas, y el mundo eran solo ellos y sus bocas. 

John no quería que el momento terminara, mientras mordía los labios de Sherlock, que ahora estaba tirado en el piso. John tenía una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y estaba sentado a horcajadas suyas. 

Se separó un poco para mirarlo fijo, mientras calmaban sus respiraciones agitadas. 

—Me gusta estudiar con vos ¿sabías?

Sherlock soltó una risita, y desvío la mirada dando vuelta la cabeza para apoyar el cachete en el piso. 

—Seguro—. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y llevó las manos hasta su cara. —Y a mí me gusta castigarte. Qué bueno que podamos usar mi intelecto para estas cosas. 

—Sos un pelotudo bárbaro. Y me encantás. 

Ante esto Sherlock se sonrojó, pero también frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad? No jodás con eso. 

—De verdad. 

Y volvió a besarlo, evitando que Sherlock siguiera hablando y trajera a discusión la verdad sobre lo que sentían. Todavía no era hora de pensar en esas cosas. Mejor seguir sin cuestionar. 

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, John estaba sentado estudiando de vuelta, las primeras luces del amanecer colándose por la ventana donde Sherlock estaba sentado fumándose un cigarrillo. Superficies de Placer había terminado para dar paso a la voz de Cerati en _Trátame Suavemente._

Iba a terminar la última página de una de las unidades cuando Sherlock habló, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado hacía rato.

—Che John… —empezó. — ¿a vos te gustó lo que hicimos? Porque entiendo perfectamente que no lo quieras hacer de nuevo. Ya sé que no te gusto…

—Pará, pará —lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera. — ¿Quien dijo que no me gustás? 

—Sos heterosexual —respondió rápido Sherlock. —No te gustan los tipos, está bien. Y somos amigos, no quiero arruinar eso.

— Todavía no sé que soy —respondió John con esfuerzo. Dudar de su heterosexualidad le causaba angustia, pero no podía negar lo que sentía por Sherlock. —Pero si vos gustas de mí, yo gusto de vos. . Y también me gustaría repetir lo que pasó hoy. 

Sherlock abrió la boca para responder, pero movió la cabeza y miró hacia afuera de la ventana, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. 

Unos minutos después, habiendo pensado mejor en lo que iba a decir, empezó a hablar de vuelta. 

—Bueno, me gustas. Desde hace mucho. Tenía miedo de que eso te molestara y no quisieras seguir siendo amigos, así que nunca te dije. Pero es la verdad. 

John casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Aunque en realidad, algo en él siempre había sospechado algo por el estilo. Sherlock no se habría dado cuenta, pero John _sabía_ cómo lo miraba. Lo había agarrado observándolo por más tiempo del necesario, había percibido ese algo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, nunca había querido pensar mucho en eso, sabiendo que si lo negaba, no existía. Y todo era más fácil.

Pero ahora era imposible esconderlo, enfrentados a la realidad de haberlo confesado en voz alta, de haberse besuqueado sobre el parquet durante una hora. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Ahora todo el tema de Mary cerraba. Era tan obvio, como una deducción de Sherlock. Todo estaba ahí, evidente, _elemental_. Y era hora de hacerse cargo. 

—Creo que también me gustás hace un tiempo. Y quiero que sepas que no lo hice de caliente, posta, esto significa algo para mí. Significas mucho para mí, Sherlock. 

El joven sonrió desde la ventana, aplastando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero. Se arrebujó en el buzo de John que tenía puesto y lo apuró.

—Dale, ahora seguí estudiando. 

Ese día, John fue a rendir con la cabeza en unos ojos multicolores, en la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos. Pero contra todo pronóstico, el método de enseñanza de Sherlock funcionó, y se sacó un 9. 

Festejó la nota volviendo a su departamento por la tarde, y durmiendo la siesta en los brazos de su "amigo", la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. 

—John, ¿Estás despierto? 

—Aja

— ¿Me ayudarías con el parcial de derivadas? Es que estudiar juntos da buenos resultados.

John lanzó una carcajada y subió la mano para revolverle el pelo.

—Dale. 

  
  


_Voy a recorrer_  
_Un mundo incierto_  
_Recostado_  
_Esta vez_  
_En mis sueños_  
_Con el alma_  
_Descubierta_  
_Explorar_  
_Rumbos secretos_  
_Y así tengo una ilusión... - Rumbos Secretos, Virus._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siganme en Twitter: @kuka_more o en mi cuenta fandom @BTS_VS_FMI_  
> El proximo capitulo es un drabble sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta.  
> Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá <3
> 
> Y muchas gracias al grupo de las patas de Sherlock donde flasheamos todos los dias con AUs argentinos para Johnlock y Hannigram, y donde creamos el Faculock. Los amo chicos.


	2. Pronta Entrega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasó en la fiesta de Lestrade un par de semanas antes. 
> 
> Regalo para [Seabloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabloom)

Virus sonaba en los parlantes, y Sherlock cantaba en voz baja, bailando despacito en el lugar. La vergüenza que solían darle las ocasiones sociales, se había esfumado parcialmente gracias al alcohol. Además (esto era secreto) Virus le gustaba. 

– _ Cuando es con vos, siento todo irreal– _ John lo miró y le cantó, a su lado, con una sonrisa Wow. – Vení Sherlock, baila conmigo. 

Sherlock estuvo a punto de negarse. Las situaciones sociales en general le daban pánico y prefería morirse antes de bailar en público. Pero era John, un poco borracho, John queriendo pasar tiempo con él y  _ solo  _ él _.  _ Además, ambos estaban un poco bastante borrachos, y más allá de una punzada de ansiedad al principio, a los cinco segundos a Sherlock le pareció la mejor idea del mundo. 

– Si vos querés. Pero mira que bailo muy bien. 

– Entonces mostrame.– respondió John soltando una risita. 

Sherlock tomó la mano que John le extendía, despegando la espalda de la pared en la que habían estado apoyados.

John le agarró las dos manos, moviéndole los brazos al ritmo de la música. Sus manos transpiradas se sentían como lo mejor en el universo. Si existía algo superlativo en el Universo, debían ser las manos de John, decidió Sherlock en ese momento. 

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo, John lo llevó a la pista de baile, donde lo hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo. 

–A ver como bailas tan bien vos.

Sherlock sonrió. John lo miraba con una luz diferente en los ojos, que nunca le había visto antes. Como si Sherlock fuera algo especial, como si estuviera satisfecho con el. 

Movió un poco las caderas experimentalmente (bailar rock nunca fue fácil) y le puso las manos en los hombros a John. Esperó que el otro se las sacara de encima, pero las dejó. Y le sonrió, otra vez. 

La oscuridad y las luces de colores le quedaban muy bien, proyectando formas que bailaban en su piel. 

–Me puedo estimular… 

–Con música y alcohol– terminó Sherlock con una risita. 

–Dale Holmes no tengas vergüenza.– John se puso a dar saltitos, y a bailar con todo el cuerpo. Que bajito y tierno, pensó Sherlock, imitandolo pero con más ritmo. 

No tenian muchisima gente alrededor, pero los que estaban bailando no les prestaban atención. Molly y Lestrade estaban pegados entre bailando rock y dando vueltas, entre darse besos cada vez que se juntaban. 

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo. Su cabeza estaba demasiado entumecida por la cerveza y el tequila que había tomado más temprano. Ninguna vocecita le dijo  _ no,  _ no hubo un pensar antes de actuar. 

John tenía las manos en su cintura, estaba en todos lados, muy cerca pero también demasiado lejos.

Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, arrimandolo hacia sí mismo. John lo miró divertido, tan de cerca. Tenía olor a transpiración y a colonia para después de afeitar, a Sherlock le encantaba, era olor a  _ casa _ . 

Le acercó su nariz a la mejilla, y cuando estuvo cerca le plantó un beso. Duró unos instantes, sus labios contra la piel suave y tibia de John. 

Cerró los ojos un segundo y se separó, esperando que John retrocediera, que lo dejara de abrazar. 

Pero John solo lo miró con cariño, las comisuras de sus labios levantadas en una expresión afable. Y no se separó de él. 

Sherlock exhaló un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Le volvió el alma al cuerpo mientras seguía bailando y divirtiéndose con John, su  _ John _ . Durante toda la noche no dejó de sonreír. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abril (Seabloom) le hizo este fanart precioso que pueden ver [acá](https://twitter.com/maniccarpincho/status/1281330475060080640?s=19)


End file.
